


Past | Kanata Shinkai x Reader

by ItaruSimp



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I made kaoru look so bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaruSimp/pseuds/ItaruSimp
Summary: A old draft I think I posted here before, I found it in my phone and its crap but here new content woo
Relationships: Shinkai Kanata/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Past | Kanata Shinkai x Reader

You moved during the summer to your new home, leaving behind memories that you loved and hated.

You applied for Yumenosaki's Producer course and were accepted as a 3rd year producer.

You took a stroll upon the beach like you had been doing lately to see if a certain someone would be there.

"Kanata~ Are you here?~" You sung out cheerfully to which you heard a splash in the ocean, a head popping out of the shallow end.

"Ah~ You came to visit today [Y/N]... Puka, puka~" Kanata spoke in his normal, slow spoken voice.

You walked over to where he was and crouched down to meet eye to eye with him.

"You know, I'm worried you'll drown when I'm not around..." 

"Don't worry, [Y/N]~ The 'ocean' is my 'friend'... Just like how you're my 'girlfriend'~" 

Though the message was cryptic, you still understood and smiled. 

"Come into the water with me, [Y/N]~♪ " His voice was like music to your ears with how he phrased it.

You sighed and nodded, You took your clothes off woAh nUde nah jk you had a swimsuit on under cause you knew Kanata would want you to go in the water with him.

Right as you got in he immediately tried to hug you in the water, this wasn't new but you still tensed up at his touch.

If you couldn't tell by now you're in a relationship with Kanata Shinkai, you met him when you first moved here earlier this summer while strolling along the beach looking around your new town.

"School's going to start back soon huh..." You sighed while he continued holding you.

"Does [Y/N] not like school?" Kanata asked you

You closed your eyes and thought about your junior high days.

He ruined your life, now that you we're back home you didn't know if you'd see him at school.

You just hoped he went to a normal school and not Yumenosaki.

"I guess you could say that..." You laughed off his question

"We probably won't go to the same school, so we'll still have to rely on the ocean to see one another." You continued, sighing.

"The 'ocean' will always be our 'friend'~" His voice murmured out, tightening his hold on you.

The two of you just stood this way for hours, Kanata holding you in his arms, talking about the ocean and its inhabitants.

Eventually it was sunset, you had to head home soon as you didn't want to worry your father.

Kanata followed along you, he often preferred to stay back but seeing it was late he wanted to walk you home.

Eventually it came to that day.

You walked into the school looking around for your class.

You walked up to a boy with the same color tie as you.

"Um excuse me... Do you know where 3-A is?" You asked, His eyes sparkled.

"That's my class! I'll show you where it is!" He smiled at you and you gave a small smile back.

The class filled up one by one, no sign of him at least.

You sighed in relief, maybe just a second too soon, because a hand gripped your shoulder.

"Well if it isn't [Y/N]-Chan~ What are you doing showing your face around here?" The male whisped in your ear, you shuddered from it.

"Kaoru Hakaze, I really was hoping I'd never see your face again." You turned to face him.

"So how many girls are you with currently?" You asked him sarcastically.

"Just like you were back then, Sarcastic and rude." He wore a fake frown on his face.

The arguing gained the attention of the boy who helped you earlier who walked over to you two.

"What's all the arguing for, Hakaze, Transfer student! Why not just get along?" He smiled, you scoffed and turned away.

"She was my girlfriend in our second year of junior high." Kaoru told Chiaki, to which you interrupted.

"Until he cheated, then I gave him another chance and he cheated again." You spoke without even turning to look at them.

"You don't have to be so hostile though-"

"You ruined my reputation. You know what you did, Hakaze." You spat out at him.

He sighed and walked away, the boy who approached you two decided to talk to you.

"What's your name?"

"[Y/N] [L/N]. Why do you ask?" 

"You look similar to someone my unit member talks about." He said, continuing

"That reminds me, since you're new here and you're in the producer course would you like to come to my units practice today, I recruited some new 1st years so they may not be perfect but it would mean a lot!" He smiled, you felt like you couldn't say no to him and just agreed.

Classes went on as normal and when it was time for practice Chiaki made his way over to you.

As the two of you walked together he introduced himself and rambled on about different things.

"Where's blue?" Chiaki asked the three 1st years in front of him, they all shrugged.

"Is he in the fountain again?" A boy in yellow asked

Chiaki made his way out of the room to go search for their missing member, leaving you and the 1st years.

They introduced themselves to you and as they finished up.

"We're back!" Chiaki shouted and the boy with him walked in as well.

You looked over and your eyes widened a little.

"...Kanata?" You asked, Kanata giving you a small smile

"Ah~ [Y/N] is here~♪" He spoke cheerfully.

"Do you two already know each other?" Chiaki asked, Kanata nodded at him.

"She's my 'girlfriend'~♪" He hummed out with that voice of his.

"Girl...friend...?" Midori asked

They were all shocked learning that Kanata had a girlfriend, let alone it be the new producer.

You could tell this school had a lot in store for you,

Ryuseitai, Kaoru, and...

Kanata

You couldn't help but smile though, even if your bad memories come back you'll have new friends to shake them away.

A special friend as well.


End file.
